Double Play
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: Jane's tired, but Maura asks for help with a case...a case that Jane didn't know about. Where will this lead them?


**A/N: This is for RavenSkyAngel who was one of the three that answered my "Gray Days in the City" contest question correctly. I awarded it to three because they all answered within seconds of each other. I hope you enjoy this one, too, Raven. ~JET**

Jane was tired. It had been a long case and all she wanted to do was go home and watch the Sox play. In fact, she'd been staring at the clock waiting for time to pass so she could leave. Paperwork was done. Files were completed, but she was still waiting for five.q

Korsak stared at her as she drummed her fingers on the desk. Barry looked around his computer at her. And, then her computer dinged notifying that she had an email. She stared at her computer like it was the most offensive thing she'd ever seen. Barry and Korsak had to hold back their laughter as she reached for the mouse to open her email. She sighed as she clicked on the program's icon.

Once the email program was open, she saw that is was Maura. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She didn't know why Maura would be emailing her about a case because she didn't have any open ones at the moment. She looked at the case number and it didn't ring any bells. She was about to look up the case number when her curiousity bested her and she opened the email.

 _Jane,_

 _I need your help with a case after work. Go home and shower. I'll see you at your apartment. Don't worry about it. It isn't a Boston case, per se, but I need your help. You're the only one that I think can help me solve this case. I'll bring the files with me. Don't worry about dinner. It'll be provided. I'll even bring the wine.  
_

 _Thanks in advance,_

 _Maura_

Jane looked at her screen and cocked an eyebrow. A slow smile crept across her face. She turned and looked at the clock. It was almost time to go.

"Just go, Jane. We'll call you, if we need you. Thirty minutes isn't going to matter today," Korsak told her.

She didn't need to hear again. She jumped out of her chair, grabbing her blazer, and was out of the bullpen in record time. She rode the elevator down to the parking garage. She wasn't surprised to see Maura's Prius already missing. She got in her cruiser and headed for her apartment. She wasn't sure what she was going to see in this case, but she decided that a beer was in order as soon as she got home.

She entered her apartment. There was no sign of Maura. She shrugged it off as she went to her fridge and grabbed a Blue Moon and headed to her bedroom. She did feel like she needed a shower, anyway. She sipped on her beer as she prepared to take her shower. She stopped as soon as she actually looked at her bed.

On it, she saw clothes laid out. There was a pair of battered and well worn jeans. On top of it was a Boston Red Sox polo in Boston Red Sox red and the embroidered logo. She cocked an eyebrow again as she saw a pair of red socks and her old Navy Chuck Taylor's. The Navy blazer was laid out next to the outfit. She fingered the blazer for a minute, then she saw a note tucked inside it.

The note was written in Maura's script, flowing and precise. Jane plucked it up and opened it. She could only wonder what Maura was doing.

 _Jane,_

 _I decided that your apartment wasn't the proper venue to discuss the case. I am sorry for deceiving you. Don't hold it against me. I do need your help with it. Please take your shower and dress in the outfit provided. I think you will want to be more comfortable and this will help. I'll meet you at the venue. I know how much you don't like it, but a car will be picking you up to meet me promptly at 5:45. So, get that shower in and be ready when it gets there._

 _Thank you for indulging me on this,_

 _Maura_

Jane just smiled. She knew that if Maura thought it was important, it must be. Ignoring a niggling feeling in the back of her head, she took her shower. But, while she was in it, she was trying to figure out what Maura was doing, what she was playing at, and why she was being so secretive about it. It just wasn't something Maura did with Jane.

It was the Red Sox stuff that through her, really. She knew that Maura didn't like baseball. And, there was a game tonight. It was the Yankees at the Red Sox. She upset that she didn't get tickets for the game. It was the last in series at home against the Yankees and the cases had been coming steadily. She hadn't had the time to get any tickets. Shaking her head at her own misfortune, Jane went to take her shower. She would make it to a game eventually with her schedule. She'd find away.

Freshly showered and dressed, she looked at her cell phone. It was just 5:40. She grabbed her sidearm and badge, clipping them both to the well worn hem of her jeans. She reached out for the blazer when her cellphone chimed. She looked at her and saw that it was from the car service that Maura used. They were alerting Jane that the car had arrived. She hooked her cell phone to its clip on her waist and headed for the door.

She shook her head at the limo that was waiting. She hoped that Maura was inside it, but was only mildly disappointed when she wasn't. She got inside and the driver shut the door. He got in and they were off to wherever Maura was, at least Jane hoped so.

At the first red light, the driver opened the partition and handed Jane an envelope. She took it and noticed that it was addressed to her in Maura's script. She flipped it over and opened it. There was a small note and ...

"She didn't," Jane said aloud.

She held up the ticket. It was for the Yankee/Red Sox game that started just after seven. She looked at the time and then the ticket. Maura was taking her to the game. Then, she remembered the note.

 _Jane,_

 _Thank you for trusting me with this. I promise that this is for a case, but I know that you wanted to go to the game. I got you the tickets a while ago because I knew who much you wanted to watch your beloved Red Sox play the New York Yankees. Don't worry. The case will be waiting for you there. I'm waiting for you. Again, thank you for trusting me enough to allow me to do this._

 _I hope that you weren't too surprised by the clothes. I just know how you like to be comfortable and I figured that it couldn't hurt to support your team. Don't worry about anything at the game. It's all covered. I'll see you soon._

 _Yours, Maura_

Jane noticed that the tone was different. It was lighter. She just smiled as the limo made its way through town and towards Fenway. They pulled up to the front gate and Jane got out. Ticket in hand, she made her way to the stadium. When she got to the ticket collector, she handed him the ticket.

He laughed at her and pointed to a different concourse and told her to go that way to the box. She looked at him dazed and then back at the ticket. Maura had gotten her box tickets to the game. She followed the directions and was then escorted to a box bearing the Isles Foundation Logo on it. She was handed back her ticket as a souvenir for the game and ushered inside.

When she got inside the box, she realized that she was the only one in it. She walked to the glass front and looked down at the stadium. They were just left of home plate. Jane had to fight to hold in her squee. She then turned and took in the layout of the box. There were EZ chairs near the windows, brown leather and soft. She eyed the one that she wanted to sit in as she watched the game. She looked out the glass again and realized that no one could really see into the box from anywhere else in the stadium. It was a private box with privacy. She arched her eyebrow, but she didn't question it. In the back of her mind, she was wondering how long her family had owned the box and why they didn't use it...actually, she just wanted to know why she hadn't known about it to ask Maura to use it.

There was a bar. It was fully stocked. She grabbed a Blue Moon, knowing that Maura had them brought in just for her. She opened it and went back to the windows to look at the field. She heard the box door open and turned to see Maura coming.

Maura was dressed in a Red Sox T-shirt. Jane knew that it had to be designer, because she didn't wear anything else. The dark denim jeans that she was wearing were painted on and accentuated her every curve. Jane's mouth hung open. The red heels gave Maura a few inches in height as she sauntered, there was no other word for it, across the box towards Jane.

Jane's dark eyes watched her every step. If Jane didn't know better, she would have thought that Maura was a tiger and she her prey. Each step made Jane's heart beat faster. She fought the urge to wolf whistle and drool at the sight of the woman before her.

Maura's green eyes were dancing, with equal parts of mirth and mischief. She stopped just in front of Jane and touched her arm. She turned to face her a little more fully after she glanced out the box windows.

"I'm glad you could make it," Maura told her.

"Me too," Jane managed to choke out.

"I wasn't sure that you were going to get your files updated in time to make the car. I guess I should thank Korsak for helping me get you out of the precinct on time today, hmm? Do you like the view? My father uses this sometimes to 'wine and dine' donors who like baseball, but unfortunately it has been vacant most of the season. I asked Mother and she said that I could use it whenever I liked. I thought that you'd enjoy a game here. Was I right?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Good. If we are off for any of the other games, we can come if you would like. Owning the box means we have season tickets for all home games. And, if your beloved Red Sox make into the Championships, you'll be able to go to every home game," Maura added.

Jane shook her head and looked back at Maura. She had come because she thought it was about a case. Now, she was learning that she box seats for every home game if she wanted. Something was off and it wasn't adding up. She tried to make sense of it all, but she couldn't. She knew that it might just be something that Maura wanted to do for her, but it was too much. Her eyes darted around. She was waiting for someone to jump out and tell her it was all joke.

"What about the case?" Jane asked her as tried to figure out the mystery of the day.

"The case can wait. The game will be starting soon. Would you like another beer, Jane?" Maura questioned as she stalked towards the bar.

Jane stood there dumbfounded. Maura asked her to come help with a case and then just dismissed it. Jane knew that she was missing something and it was big.

"Maura?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I really here?"

"For a case," Maura answered.

"What case?"

"It's personal."

"Personal?"

"It isn't an official case. It honestly has nothing to do with police work. It is just something that I've been working on myself," Maura told her as she came back to Jane with a glass of red wine and another Blue Moon in hand.

Jane just watched her. Maura stood closer to her. Jane cocked her head. She wondered what the case was about and why Maura needed her help if it didn't have to do with policing. She furrowed in brow in thought as she tried to figure out what Maura could be contemplating.

"Don't worry about it, Jane. It will sort itself out. You've already answered a few questions by just coming and following directions for me," Maura said with a bit of sass.

"I did."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Do you remember a few years ago when we went to Merch?"

"Yes, how could I forget."

"I've been slowly calculating things since then."

"Calculating things? What does that even mean? What are you talking about?"

"I had reaction that night and I needed to know more. So, I went home and started some research on the project. I've been working that case since then and today, I am testing a theory. I am happy to say that so far my hypothesis has been correct."

"Is it about baseball?" Jane inquired.

"Partially, but baseball is more of venue. This is a place to study and extrapolate evidence and results. It seemed to be as good a place as any other. I just knew that this would bring you more pleasure than some other venue that I might have chosen," Maura told her.

"More pleasure...Maur...what are you talking about?" Jane asked as she moved away from the windows and sat her beer down on table near a couch tucked into the wall just next to the bar.

Maura moved towards her. She set her glass down beside Jane's beer and stepped into Jane's personal space. On any other day, this wouldn't have bothered Jane, but it did today. Maura was acting funny and Jane didn't know what to do. She had never seen this side of Maura and she wasn't sure that she didn't like it. Before she could say anything to Maura, Maura kissed her.

This kiss wasn't short, but it was sweet. Lips together and bodies colliding, Jane couldn't help but sit down on the couch. Maura followed her, by kneeling across her lap. Her hands went up to Jane's shoulders and pushed the blazer off. She quickly folded it and placed it over the arm of the couch. She looked back down into Jane's wondering dark brown eyes and kissed her again.

Whatever questions that Jane had went out the window as soon as Maura lips touched hers. Years of longing and want flooded her mind. Images of fantasies and desires not dared hoped came to the front as she wrapped her long, tan arms around the woman on her lap. As soon as her senses caught up with what was happening, Jane began to kiss her back.

Finally, when the need for air became too much for them both, they backed up to look at each other. Green-hazel meeting blown mahogany. Jane couldn't help but smile as she looked over the usually so prim Maura.

"Did that give you enough information for your theory?" Jane asked her.

"No," Maura answered.

"You need more data?" Jane inquired.

"Lots more data...years worth of data. Do you think that you can handle that? Will the case be too much for you?"

"No, it'll be okay. I was wondering the same thing myself. Weird how we were both working the same case and we didn't know it. What are the odds?"

"Very slim," Maura answered.

"Am I going to be allowed to watch the game?"

"That's what all the tvs are for, Jane."

"TVs?"

"I seem to remember you saying something about a fantasy at Fenway," Maura stated.

"No, I wanted to get married at home plate," Jane told her.

"How about hitting a _home run_ in a box at Fenway?" Maura questioned.

"Close enough for now," Jane replied as she kissed her again.


End file.
